The present invention relates generally to fishing floats, commonly called bobbers, which are attached to a fishing line, and typically serve dual purposes: 1) to maintain the hook and bait at a pre-determined, constant depth, and 2) to alert the fisherman that a fish has taken the bait. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a novel fishing float and method, wherein the fishing float includes a simple and effective means for attachment to a fishing line that represents a dramatic improvement over previous fishing float attachment mechanisms.
The use of fishing floats or bobbers is likely as old as the act of fishing itself. Many different types of devices have been developed and used to alert a fisherman that a fish is on the hook, and a bobber is a very simple tool that serves the purpose well. A fisherman simply baits the hook, and then attaches the bobber some small distance above the hook and bait. The bobber keeps the bait suspended at a desired depth below the surface (thus preventing the bait from dragging along the bottom, if desired), and when the bobber disappears under the surface of the water, the fisherman knows that something has taken his bait. In its simplest form, a bobber was simply a buoyant object attached to a fishing line. More recently, bobbers have become more sophisticated, with additional features, such as internal lights, oftentimes used for night fishing. However, one area that has not improved significantly in recent years is the method of attachment to a fishing line, which has traditionally been time-consuming and awkward.
Examples of fishing floats, bobbers and sinkers having attachment means to a fishing line include the following: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/876,386 discloses fishing line stops including a lid and main body. The lid has inner and outer walls, wherein the lid outer wall forms a portion of an outer surface of the fishing line stop. The lid inner wall has first and second surfaces, which are separated from each other by a lid offset that runs perpendicular to a central longitudinal axis. The main body has inner and outer walls. The main body inner wall forms another portion of the outer surface of the fishing line stop. The main body inner wall has first and second surfaces, which are separated from each other by a main body offset that runs perpendicular to the central longitudinal axis.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/223,896 is directed to an apparatus that is attachable to a fishing line between the fishing reel and the hook. The apparatus makes it easier for an angler to jig the bait and set the hook because the user may manipulate their lure or bait without having to move sinkers through the water. One embodiment of the invention comprises a shell having a first half attached to a second half with a hinge and fastening means. The first half has a first interior wall and the second half has a second interior wall. The shell has openings for passing fishing line into and out of the shell. A first axle is attached to the first interior wall. A pulley is rotatably mounted on the first axle, where the pulley has a peripheral surface adapted for engaging the fishing line. A second axle is attached to the first interior wall adjacent to the pulley, where an idler wheel is rotatably mounted on the second axle. The idler wheel engages the peripheral surface of the pulley. Spring means engage the pulley, in which the spring means are placed in a tightened position when the pulley is rotated in a first direction. However, the spring means are not tightened when the pulley is rotated in a direction opposite to the first direction. Guiding means guide the fishing line through the shell to the pulley.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/122,429 is directed to a sinker or float that releasably clamps around a line, such as a fishing line, including two members shaped to define a channel for the line when in a closed position. A locking means is provided to releasably lock the two members in the closed position. Each of the members has at least a portion of high or low density material to provide a sinking or floating effect. A jacket may be provided that retains the high or low density material therein. The jacket may also include a hinge portion such that the two members can be hingedly opened and closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,831 discloses a fishing float having a buoyant body with a spherical or ellipsoidal shape. A slot is provided essentially half way through the body of the float to a central axis thereof having a line securing hook disposed at each end of the slot. When the float is placed on a fish line, the line is inserted into the slot, snapped into the hooks and aligned with the central axis of the float. A plurality of ridges in the slot maintain tension of the line to prevent slippage. The float may be moved along the fish line with slight force. The hooks prevent dislodgement of the float from striking of objects or from getting caught in weeds or the like during use.